oOo::Never Expected::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: Hiei doesn't like Kuwabara hanging out with Yukina all the time. He goes to Shizuru to ask for every bit of embarrassing information about him, but something never expected happens.


Never Expected

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"Yukina, my love, you are more beautiful then any woman I have ever seen." Kuwabara said while kneeling down in front of her. He wasn't proposing or anything. He was just complimenting the girl on how pretty she was.

"Why thank you Kazuma, that's very sweet." The ice maiden smiled at him, which made the carrot top turn as red as a tomato.

Hiei was watching all of this from a corner of the room in Genkai's temple. He glared at Kuwabara behind his back and then walked away and out of the temple. He jumped in a tree and rested his head against the trunk.

The fire apparition thought about if Kuwabara had actually proposed to Yukina and if she said yes. She would look nice in her white dress, but then she'd have to kiss the baka and spend the rest of her life with him.

Of course, since he's a human, he will die at about the age of ninety. But, he didn't want Yukina wasting a second of her life with him. And plus, the two might even have children.

'What the hell am I thinking about!?'

The powerful demon shook the thought out of his head.

"I have to not make Yukina fall for that fool."

For about a couple of minutes, he sat in the tree and tried thinking of a plan, but nothing would come to him. Just then, he noticed a certain long haired brunette lighting a cigarette and putting it into her mouth. Once in a while she would take it out and blow out puffs of smoke. That's when Hiei was hit with an idea.

'Hn. How am I supposed to talk to her when I don't even know her name? What was it!? Wait, it's coming to me! Shizuru!!!"

He jumped out the tree he had been sitting on for quite a while, and landed right in front of the said woman. She wasn't startled by the small demon landing right in front of her in five seconds. Instead she continued smoking.

"Hey fire baby."

Hiei flinched at the nick name she had given him.

"Hn. Don't call me that."

"Fine. So, what do you want?"

"I need to ask you a... favor." He didn't like the word. It made him feel weak.

"And why do you need a favor from me?" The brown eyed girl came face to face with him as she asked that.

"It has to do with your brother."

She stood up straight and looked at him in a quizzical way.

"Keep going."

"I don't want Yukina falling in... what's that word again?" He mumbled, trying to figure out the 'l' word.

"It's called love."

"That's it. I don't want her falling in love with him. I need you to tell me every embarrassing thing about him. I also need you find out stuff about him that Yukina wouldn't like."

"You know what fire baby, I'll do that for you simply because my brother is an idiot and I need to get back at him for something. But first, you have to take me out."

"All I wanted from you, onna, was a favor. I don't intend to take you out anywhere."

"Then I hope you don't intend to let Yukina and Kazuma get married."

Hiei froze and then held his breath. He thought about the marriage, the kids, the kissing...

"Fine!! Where do you want to go first?"

Shizuru smiled and said, "I thought you wouldn't say no. Meet me at a restaurant, tomorrow at eight, about two blocks away from Kurama's house and, wear some human clothes."

Just like when she called him fire baby, Hiei flinched at the thought of wearing that vile clothing. He's always worn this cloak, pants, and either a blue or black top, but never has he worn anything else.

He was going to protest but then saw that she was heading back into the temple. Guess he would have to wear the dumb clothing.

He looked at the ground and glared at it, he decided he would go to Kurama for some help on getting ready for dinner the next day. So, the fire demon jumped into a tree and headed toward the kitsune's house for some of the ningen clothes.

* * *

"Hiei, what brings you here?" The fox smiled at him as he entered through the window.

"Hn. I need some clothes."

Kurama looked a little startled. He wasn't expecting that.

"Why do you need clothes?"

"I'm supposed to meet the baka's sister tomorrow at this one restaurant and she told me to wear some human clothing."

"Okay, we'll have to go to the mall and buy you some clothes."

When it came to the word 'mall', Hiei wanted to run away. Yes, he knew what a mall was. A place where a whole bunch of ningens are, buying stuff, chatting constantly, a very huge and annoying place to be.

"I'm not going to a stupid mall." The half Koorime crossed his arms and looked to the right.

"Well, then I guess you'll have nothing to wear and Shizuru won't be too happy."

For the second time today, Hiei thought about what someone had said, and right now it was Kurama. He needed Shizuru for this plan to work!

"Alright, I'll go to the mall." He thought he was going to puke.

The redhead got up from his desk chair and told Hiei to follow him downstairs. His mother wasn't home from work so it was okay.

"Hn. Why are you leading me downstairs?"

"I need to get my shoes and then we'll be heading off."

When they reached the doorway to Kurama's house, the fox put on his black shoes and then walked off to the mall with Hiei.

* * *

"Why'd we go into 'Sears'?" Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"They have good clothing here."

The short demon just snorted and followed Kurama to the 'boy's section', taking note that the fox wasn't leading him into the men's section.

"Fox, I am not wearing anything in this section."

The said demon just sighed and stopped walking to turn around and look at Hiei.

"Fine, then I'll see if they have anything in your size in the men's section." The yokai glared at the redhead, taking it as an insult. The green eyed teen just ignored the glare and led Hiei to the section he wanted to go in. As soon as the entered, Kurama noticed this nice black outfit, not too dressy, and Hiei might like it.

"Hiei, is that outfit good?" The spiky haired boy looked at the outfit his friend was pointing at. He'd have to admit, it was nice.

"Hn. That's fine."

Knowing that Hiei liked it and seemed to really want it by the look in his eyes, the tall boy walked over to it and picked it up. He told Hiei to follow him to the cash register, and after they paid for it, they left and headed back to Kurama's house where Hiei tried it on. It was perfect, and fitted him very nicely.

"Aright Hiei, now you have something to wear. You best leave the outfit here so it won't get messed up outside because I know you like to sleep in trees."

"Hn."

Hiei walked back into Kurama's bathroom and a few minutes later, came back ut wearing his usual black cloak. Without saying anything to the fox, he flitted out the window and rested in a tree nearby.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I know I won't get a lot of reviews for this one. But, to all those people who do review, thank you very much!!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


End file.
